


Drifting away

by Apple182



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple182/pseuds/Apple182
Summary: Aragon is having a bad day, Cathy is there to help pick up the pieces.





	Drifting away

Aragon woke up in a cold sweat. She had another dream about her Mary, they were becoming more frequent. She felt fine most of the time, but there were days when she couldn't stop missing her daughter, she wished she could have seen her grow. She hated Henry even more on these days, he took everything from her, and even now with him long gone, he still found ways to hurt her.

She took a big breath and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, she could hear the other queens starting their morning routine, she knew she had to get up soon and get ready to face the day, she had a show to do and couldn't spend the day crying in her bed. 

Gathering the courage that she needed, Aragon got up, got dressed and went to have her breakfast with the rest of her family. 

At the dining table, she was quieter than usual, Anne, Anna and Kat were talking loudly about something they had seen online, while Jane sometimes chimed in with a found smile and Cathy read a book in silence. She didn't feel like eating, but Jane would worry if went to the theater with an empty stomach and she didn't want to draw attention from the other queens. But suddenly, Cathy put a hand on her arm and asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired" she felt very anxious, she hoped Parr wouldn't notice the bags under her eyes. 

"Are you sure?"

"I already told you I'm fine" she said sharply, suddenly getting up. The room went quiet, the other queens seemed startled by her outburst, she needed to get out of there, "I am sorry. I am heading to the theater, see you guys later."

She went out before they could say anything else.

***  
She spent the rest of the day avoiting the rest of the queens and praying it to be over soon.

At night, finally in her bed alone, Aragon heard a soft knock on her door. She sighed, but told the person to come in. It was Cathy, she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, she looked nervous. Aragon loved her goddaughter very much, they had become very close since they had come back to life. To the rest of the world, Parr seemed like a rock that was always helping the other queens to tell their story, but Catherine knew that she was a sensible soul that could break as easily as the other wives. She always felt the need to put up a strong facade to the younger queens, she was the survivor after all. But she would sometimes come to Catherine when she felt overwhelmed by the thoughts in her head.

"You can sit down here in the bed with me if you want"

"Oh, okay" Cathy took a few steps and sat down next to her, while fidgeting a little with her fingers.

A few minutes passed without any of the two saying anything, Aragon was getting a little impatient. But before she could question Parr on her odd behaviour, she took a long breath, turned to Aragon and said:

"I know you haven't been feeling well lately and I know it has to do with your Mary, her anniversary was only a few days ago. I wanted to say something to you that day but..." She paused, a few tears slipping her eyes. Aragon was too shocked by her words and just stared. "I know we weren't close on our past lives, but now, you have taken care of me since the beginning, you are my godmother, my mom. Please, let me take care of you now, if you want to talk about her with me or just need a person to distract you while you feel this way. Tell me so I can help, just don't go through this alone."

Catherine was speechless, she just stared straight ahead. But after a few moments, she hugged her goddaughter with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. I've just been feeling so sad, I didn't know how to deal with these feelings, I shouldn't have shut you out. Would you please stay with me tonight? Maybe you could read something for me"

"Of course" Cathy smiled, they grabbed a book and lay down next to each other. Parr started to read the story with a soothing voice.

Later, with her goddaughter asleep in her arms, Aragon felt her anxiety calming down, she still missed her Mary dearly. But at least, now she knew she could count on Cathy to get through those difficult times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please, feel free to correct me if there is anything that needs fixing.


End file.
